The Soul, The Heart And The Hero
by Ride My Stars
Summary: Quand Tony rumine dans son coin, pensant étant seul et abandonné, il réalise qu'en fin de compte la personne qu'il cherchait était celle à qui il s'attendait le moins. Mon résumé craint mais jette quand même un coup d'œil. (Starker)
1. Chapter 1

1-BAD GUY

Tony se tenait debout devant la grande baie vitrée de la tour une bouteille de whisky à la main. Il regardait le matin monter à travers les gras de ciel dominant de new York. D'où il était il avait accès à une vue incroyable pour quelqu'un de normal mais banale et ennuyeuse pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il prit une longue rasade de sa boisson et entreprit d'écouter les messages vocaux que lui ont laissés les seules personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour lui.

-« vous avez 6 nouveaux messages... »

L'homme de fer appuya sur une touche pour lire le premier message qui datait de quelques heures.

_« Tony, c'est moi. La voix de Pepper résonnait dans son téléphone haute technologie. Écoute il faut que tu me contactes pour régler certaines choses au sujet de l'entreprise et. Il faudrait qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé en Sibérie. »_

Il appuya sur une seconde touche pour passer au message suivant qui était de Rhodey.

-« salut, Tony je devrais passer demain pour essayer les prothèses que tu m'as préparé. Oh et essaye de répondre à ton téléphone quand on t'appelle »

Tony laissa un rictus qui ressemblait plus à une grimace paraitre sur son visage. C'est vrai qu'il ne répondait plus à son téléphone mais il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix une bonne fois pour toutes et malgré les nombreuses fois où il les avait envoyé boulé ses amis ne lâchèrent pas l'affaire. Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait mal d'ignorer son ami d'enfance ces jours-ci mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se renfermer sur lui-même quand la douleur devenait trop insupportable pour être oublier ou momentanément repoussé avec de l'alcool.

L'ingénieur lança son téléphone sur le canapé et vient s'assoir à même le sol contre le sofa. Il repensa à l'accident de son ami et même si ce n'était pas de sa faute il ne pouvait ne pas se sentir coupable de ce qui lui a arrivé. « À cause de _lui »_, était tout ce qu'il pensait en cet instant. Tony sentait ses membres tressaillir à chaque souvenir et chaque vision de ces erreurs. Il préférait rester dans sa tour bien caché dans la pénombre, caché au monde auquel il devrait faire face, cacher de la vérité et de la dure réalité qui s'imposerait à lui dès qu'il mettrait son pied dehors. Et même s'il tentait de camoufler son mal être tant bien que mal quand il était en contact d'autres personnes, il ne pouvait retenir ses démons lorsque d'autres présences se faisait rare dans les environs. Il s'infligeait cette douleur, comme une punition, comme une chance de se faire pardonner en restant dans son coin à morfler. Aveuglément obstiné à l'idée que tout le monde l'avait abandonné à son propre sort il continuait à vivre une vie solitaire.

L'ingénieur posa sa bouteille plus loin et commença à dormir sur le sol sans même prendre la peine de se déplacer sur le canapé.

_-Tony..._

_Stark ouvra les yeux, il était dans une route presque vide mis a part un lampadaire, il se tourna vers la source de du son qu'il a entendu et vit sa mère être étrangler par le soldat Barnes qui se tourna vers lui avec un sourire carnassier en venant d'achever sa mère, Tony accourra vers cette dernière mais au moment où il l'atteignait il fit tirer en arrière et comme projeter autre part. Il voyait son ami d'enfance en train de chuter vers le sol s'approchant dangereusement de la terre. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'aller à sa poursuite mais il ne pouvait pas bouger d'où il était, spectateur de ses souvenir, ses instants de souffrance. Après celle-là s'accumulait plein d'autres rappels similaires tels que le détournement de missile dans l'espace. Tout s'accumulait et il sentait l'air se faire rare il se sentait comprimé de douleur ne pouvant pas bouger voulant seulement échapper à cette lente agonie mentale dont il souffrait chaque fois qu'il s'endort._

_-Tony... Tony réveille toi !_

Stark sortit de son sommeil agitait et ouvrit difficilement les yeux, aussitôt qu'il les ouvra totalement il ressentit un fulgurant mal de crâne.

-Tony tu peux plus rester à morfler dans ton coin comme un alcoolique, le blâma son meilleur ami en essayant de relever son ami d'une main

-Bien-sûr que si je peux je suis Tony Stark je peux tout faire, s'exclama ce dernier en refusant l'aide de son ami et se relève difficilement pour marcher jusqu'à la cuisine en titubant. Café ? Demanda-t-il à Rhodes.

-Non merci, il s'asseye sur le canapé avec un peu de difficulté avec ces prothèses un peu abimé, Alors ces merveilles sont dans l'atelier ?

Tony acquiesça d'un geste de la tète et but une gorgée de café bien noir et se dirigea vers le dit atelier où il ne trainait que pour perfectionner les supports de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas le cœur à retaper son armure ou à bricoler. Tout ce qu'il avait fait apporter du mal au monde d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il préférait chasser ses idées noires et ramener les prothèses en haut rapidement en ignorant son allure fatiguée et dévasté qu'il venait d'apercevoir sur la vitre de la porte.

Dès que le colonel essaya les merveilles de Tony il se sentait plus à l'aise et avait plus de contrôle qu'avec les anciennes. Malgré sa paralysie il continuait à vivre en essayant de tourner la page puisqu'il ne fait plus partit des Avengers et a pris sa retraite.

-Alors tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?, demanda Stark en regardant le plus âgé essayer à s'habituer aux améliorations.

-Je vais prendre des vacances quelque part loin d'ici. Le temps de me reposer, puis je devrais trouver une situation stable, me poser, construire quelque chose. Répondis-t-il

Tony hocha de la tète. Son ami avait bien raison de s'éloigner d'ici même si sa présence qui se fera sentir le peiné déjà mais il n'en voulait certainement pas à son ami. Ces vacances sont méritées. Alors que son ami partait déjà, il prit son téléphone pour réserver et préparer tout pour son ami, il ne voulait pas lui ajouter plus de stress et ça lui fera surement plaisir. Il lut les autres messages laissés par sa PE. Il se sentait déjà fatigué par les papiers à signer, les contrats à revoir, les actions à investir. Il se souvient de la période où il était le playboy millionnaire toujours à l'actualité, il se rappelait comment tout le monde l'adorait et ne parlé que de lui. Il se souvenait encore de ses nombreuses conquêtes qu'il ramenait chez lui chaque soir et les délaissé chaque matin. Maintenant que cette période était révolu il n'y avait personne qui passer plus de deux heures en sa compagnie. Il savait qu'il ne faisait rien pour améliorer les choses mais cette sensation d'être toujours entouré lui manqué. Même s'il se sentait seul déjà avant même d'être Iron Man. Il repensa à comment il était arrivé là à comment tout le monde s'était joué de lui et l'avait délaissé. Il était celui qui sacrifiait toujours pour le monde, celui qui voulait rendre le monde meilleur mais personne ne le comprenait et n'essayer d'être a sa place. Etait-ce si difficile ? De se soucier de lui ? De savoir comment il allait ? De le soutenir dans les moments difficiles ? Tony ferma les yeux douloureusement et laissa échapper un rire jaune. Qui serait assez fou ou folle pour être si proche de Tony Stark l'égocentrique millionnaire si ce n'est pour sa réputation ou sans argent. Il se leva du canapé où il était installé et entrepris de commander quelque chose pour son déjeuner et après avoir remplis son ventre il pourra peux être envisageait d'appeler Pepper pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si important à discuter sur Stark Industrie. Après l'annulation de la vente d'armes l'entreprise s'est redirigea vers les sciences et physique acceptant de nouvelles idée de projet et en gardant la Stark expo ainsi que le fournisseur de bourses toujours active. Quand l'ingénieur était en train de déguster son pot de nouilles chinoise il repensa au MIT ainsi qu'a une certaine personne qui avait essayé de joindre Stark après les évènements dans l'air port. Tony s'étonna que le jeune Spiderman n'ait pas plus insisté voir même harceler sa boite vocale ou sa messagerie outre trois messages qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de lire. Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin du jeune homme et ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs en l'entrainant dans des affaires d'adultes.

Après s'être un tant soit peu nourrit Stark contacta Miss Potts pour fixer les problèmes qu'il y avait au sein de sa société.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovely

Peter parcourait les couloirs du lycée à une vitesse incroyable il glissa de justesse devant la porte de sa salle de classe. Il prit un long souffle, bomba le torse et frappa a la porte. Un « entrer » froid et sec lui donna la permission d'ouvrir la porte et de s'avancer au seuil de cette dernière. Le professeur Collins le regarda de haut en bas et le scrutant du regard. Puis il dit enfin : -" Alors monsieur Parker, encore une panne d'oreiller ? " Peter baissa la tête et hocha d'un silence presque religieux. L'enseignant soupira et lui fit un signe de gagner sa place. Ce que fit précipitamment l'homme araignée. Il s'assoit près de son meilleur ami Ned.

-Mec, tu rates toujours les 15 premières minutes depuis quelque temps, c'est bizarre... Chuchota Ned en le regardant suspicieusement.

Peter haussa des épaules en sortant ses affaires. À vrai dire, ce qu'il disait était vrai, il se réveillait toujours en retards en plus de dormir tard et d'oublier de mettre le réveil. Il repensa à ces balades nocturnes, les Queens n'était pas toujours un endroit sûr et on ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait y arriver. Il soupira en repensant a la vraie raison de ses sortis. L'action lui manquait, l'adrénaline, son cœur pulsant dans sa cage thoracique en prenant connaissance des risques qu'il courait. Il n'avait pas autant combattu depuis l'épisode à l'aéroport. Il se souvenait de chaque détailles de la bataille et n'en revient toujours pas d'avoir affronté Captain America au côté de son idole, le meilleur super héro a ses yeux ; Iron man. Il sourit à l'idée qu'il lui offrait une bourse MIT mais fronça tout de suites les sourcils en se rappelant que ce dernier ne répondait ni à ses appels ni messages. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure en se demandant s'il devait se rendre a la tour après les cours, peux être que quelque chose de grave s'est passé. Il décida qu'il attendra quelques jours avant d'y aller et de rendre visite au millionnaire.

Le reste de la journée fut plus qu'ennuyeuse et surtout très ressemblante aux autres jours de la semaine. Ce qui fit que Peter avait toujours l'esprit ailleurs essayant de penser a quelque chose de plus intéressantes que ses cours qu'il connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts, si on lui propose un sujet sur la physique quantique ou sur la projection des ondes, n'importe quoi qui lui donnerais du fil a retordre il serait au ange. À l'heure du déjeuner il s'assit à une table avec son meilleur ami et Michelle. Il écoutait son ami distraitement déblatérer d'un nouveau jeu vidéo qui sortirait prochainement. Michelle le regarda fixement avant de lui demandant en stoppant Ned dans son discours :

-« à quoi tu penses ? »

Prit de court, Spiderman se sentit mal à l'aise a l'idée de mentir en répondant qu'il ne pensait a rien en particulier. Ses amis avait bien compris qu'il mentait mais décidèrent de laisser passer en mettant ce mensonge sur le compte de la fatigue. Peter ne savait pas pourquoi il avait menti alors qu'il pouvait leur dire qu'il pensait a sa bourse et à comment il voudrait passer voir les détailles de celle-ci avec le créateur de cette dernière. Ses amis savaient très bien qu'il était très fan d'Iron man, il se rappelait même que ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Il sourit bêtement en se rappelant comment il était excité pour aller a la Stark Expo… La sonnerie se fit entendre et les élèves commencèrent à regagner leur classes et se fit la suite des heures d'ennui de l'homme agrainé.

16 h arriva lentement et Peter était content en apprenant qu'il n'aurait pas cours demain. Il avait maintenant tout un week-end pour se promener sur les toits de new York, de passer du temps avec sa tante ainsi que son meilleur ami et peux être même rendre une petite visite à un certain super héro qui ne donnait plus de ses nouvelle.

C'est ainsi qu'un samedi après-midi il se rendit à la tour Stark et se présenta à l'accueil. Il fut déconcerté quand le réceptionniste ne lui autorisa pas l'accès sans avoir un rendez-vous de prévu. Il resta dans le hall d'entrer quand il vit Pepper Potts sortir d'un ascenseur. Il l'interpela mais elle le rembarra en disant que Tony ne signait pas d'autographe à ces heures-ci il voulait répliquer mais n'eut même pas le temps qu'elle était déjà partis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde croyais qu'il était juste un ado voulant avoir un autographe de son idole, il y pensa, puis avoua à lui-même qu'il était vraiment un fan d'Iron Man et qu'il ne refuserait pas un autographe de sa part sauf qu'il n'était pas là pour ça.

Bon Dieu, il avait combattu contre certains des Avengers et faisait presque partis dans la bande. Si seulement Tony Stark avait l'amabilité de répondre a son foutue téléphone il n'en sera pas là. Il sortit dehors et s'étonna en voyant la météo se dégrader, le soleil qui brillait dans le ciel laissa place à des nuages grisâtres qui annonçait un orage dans pas longtemps. Il guetta les toits adjacents à la tour et décida de se faufilait derrière celle-ci. Il grimpa la tour Stark grâce à ses filets d'araignée pour enfin atterrir sur le toit dominant tout Midtown. Il contempla la vue à couper le souffle et repris ses esprits quand une goutte d'eau lui tomba sur le front, ainsi suivis de plusieurs autres. Il se dépêcha d'aller vers la porte du balcon mais la trouva malheureusement bloqué. Il essaya de trouver quelqu'un à l'intérieur mais en vain il n'y avait personne. Il repensa à tout ça. Pourquoi était-il venu au juste, pour sa bourse ? Pour avoir des nouvelles de Tony ? Alors que ce dernier s'est vite débarrasser de lui quand la bataille s'était finit en accident ? Il ne lui avait même pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé après ça… Il était en train de se gelé dehors ruisselant d'eau pendant 10 minutes, jusqu'à ce que Tony Stark passa dans le salon et remarqua l'araignée dehors. Il le regarda perplexe avant d'accourir vers la porte en verre. Il lui ouvra et le laissa entré.

-Mais bon sang gamin Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? Demanda un Stark de pas très bonne humeur.

Peter baissa la tête et s'en voulais déjà sous le regard scrutateur du plus vieux. Iron Man soupira puis passa sa main sur son visage. C'est maintenant que Peter remarqua l'état de l'ingénieur. Ses joues étaient creuses, ses cernes pouvaient se voir à des kilomètres et sa barbe était mal rasée.

-Je vous ai appelé plusieurs fois et vous n'avez pas répondu je croyais qu'il vous a arrivé quelque chose, finissait le jeune en murmurant

-Ou peux être que je ne voulais pas répondre et avoir la paix pour une fois, s'exclama Tony en regrettant aussitôt ses mots en voyant la mine de l'homme araignée de décomposer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et pourtant il a réussi en même pas quelques secondes. C'était encore un gamin et il ne devait pas se trouvait en sa compagnie, il influencera son caractère et il ne voulait surtout pas que ce dernier sois comme lui. Il savait qu'il l'admirait et qu'il voulait avoir plus de contact avec son idole. Mais même s'il acceptait, Tony n'était pas vraiment en fore pour cela.

Parker s'excusa et se redirigea vers la fenêtre pour repartir mais L'homme de Fer l'arrêtât et lui demanda :

-« tu vas où ? »

-« Je... Je croyais que vous vouliez rester seul... » Bégaya Peter

-« Tu ne vas pas sortir en plein orage voyant... » Soupira son interlocuteur.

-Va prendre une douche chaude je te prépare des vêtements, ajouta-t-il. Il partit avant même que Peter ai le temps de refuser. Il sentit tous ses membres crispait de froids et décida qu'il fallait mieux écouter les ordres du vieux sinon il allait finir par avoir un rhume si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il admira au passage le salon en face de lui puis baissa les yeux vers la flaque d'eau qu'il avait faite en rentrant.

-« Monsieur Parker, la salle de bain est à votre disposition » se fit entendre la voix de Jarvis.


	3. Chapter 3

CLARIFICATION

Coucou tout le monde. Alors voilà comme vous pouvez le voir j'écris une nouvelle fanfiction sur un Avengers sur un couple que je viens de découvrir que j'adore déjà je nomme le *roulement de Tambour* (comme si ce n'était pas évident)

LE STARKER.

Oui, Tony Stark et Peter Parker Iron Man et Spiderman, le jeune Spiderman... L'ado Spiderman, le mineur Spiderman… *regard déconfit de certaines personnes*

Comme j'écris sur cette histoire j'en ai bien sur lut plusieurs et j'ai vu les auteurs ce prononçait sur ça et comme grosse influencé que je suis-je vais dire quelques mots. Alors, c'est une fanfiction, c'est ni un truc officiel ni rien, c'est un délire que les gens ont publié c'est tout. Et puis, si il on enlever le fait qu'il soit mineur, avouons le, tout le charme de l'histoire a disparue. Nous ce qu'on recherche en tant que lecteur, c'est l'authenticité. Si on enlevait l'interdit, c'est juste un couple lambda. Rien ne les séparerait, il suffit juste, un petit bisou et hop c'est dans le sac. BOOOOOON maintenant que j'ai donné mon avis ! On va passer aux détails de l'histoire. Ce n'est pas du spoil c'est juste des clarifications.

Alors, comme vous pouvez le constater, l'histoire se passe après Civil War.

Pour éloigner les rageux, Peter aura plus de 15 ans, donc je dirait 18 ans.

Ensuite j'ai oublié un peu si Tony était encore avec Pepper mais on va dire que non.

J'ai gardé Jarvis. Je ne veux pas utiliser Friday car je veux rester dans l'ambiance des premiers films.

C'est tout pour les détailles de l'histoire. Je répondrais au review aux débuts des prochains chapitres, je publie presque tout les deux jours, ou quatre jours j'essaye de ne pas être en retard mais comme je n'ai pas de PC c'est dur.

AH J'ALLAIS OUBLIER ! Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de Beta, et je ne relis pas derrière moi car je n'ai pas le temps malheureusement. Si quelqu'un est partant ou connais quelqu'un qui est partant pour m'aider ça serait un miracle pour les yeux des lecteurs.

MERCI pour ceux qui ont lut, laissé des review vous ne savez pas combien ça me booste.

A la prochaine ! (Je poste un chapitre tout juste après ça)


	4. Chapter 4

Réponse aux review :

guest qui a publier le 9 juillet : Merci de suivre l'histoire 3

OhHisokajteBaise: Merci à toi! Contente que ça te plaise. (quel nom!)

Nesple: Merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Guest 12 juillet : Thank youuuuuuuu for ur support 3

* * *

IDONTWANNABEYOUANYMORE

Alors qu'il s'était installé dans son bureau, Tony attendait Pepper qui devait passer dans cinq minutes. Il commença à ce préparé mentalement pour le savon qu'elle allait lui passer quand il lui racontera ce qui s'est passé en Sibérie. Il ne voulait pas lui-même se rappelait mais il lui devait des explications. Perdu dans ses pensé Tony n'entendit pas Jarvis annonçais l'arrivé de Mlle Potts et n'en sortit que quand il entendit les talons d'une certaine femme frapper violemment au sol comme si elle pouvait provoquer un tremblement de terre avec. La femme entra dans le bureau avec un regard noir qui n'attisait rien de bon.

-« Tony ! ! » S'écria-t-elle. Ce dernier leva vite les mains en l'air en signe de paix, il ne voulait pas se faire attaquer par cette dame courroucée et qui pourrait très bien le poignarder avec la pointe de ses talents infiniment longs.

-« attends avant de m'attaquer, ça serait trop bête que tu me tues avant d'avoir des explications non ? » Tony offrait à Potts un de ses sourires ''tu sais que j'ai raison mais je suis quand même Tony Stark''. Sans perdre de sa colère la femme lui dit :

-« cuisine, tout de suite ! »

* * *

Les deux adultes s'étaient posé sur la table de la cuisine devant un café très fort pour le super-héros et un verre d'eau pour Pepper. Il y avait un silence de plomb et Tony sentait le regard de son ex-compagne sur lui. Il se sentait oppressé, il n'avait rien ressenti de tel depuis qu'il était adolescent. Comme les fois ou on l'avait fait voir un psychologue pour parler de la morts de ses parents, il ressentait des aiguilles dans la gorge, comme si on lui avait entouré cette dernière de fil barbelé. Il ne voulait pas sentir ça de nouveau, pourtant, le voila sur cette table entrain de perdre son regard dans les nuances brunâtres du son café. Il connaissait ce gout si bien, et pourtant il avait vu plus d'amertume dans son cœur que dans sa tasse. Ces pensés le rebutèrent, était-il si désespéré ? Autant, pour se comparer a un café ? En voyant sa main tremblée, il décida de prendre sur lui et d'essayer de se relaxer, il était peux être temps d'arrêter de faire semblant et de demander de l'aide.

De son côté, Pepper regardait l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé au cours de ces années précédentes. Elle l'avait accompagné et l'avait amené là ou il en était, elle savait que sans elle, il n'en serait pas là, mais alors le voir dans cet état la brisait sincèrement. Elle ne croyait pas que le grand homme qu'il était, avait était réduis à néant à cause de quelque chose dont elle ne connaissait le sujet. C'était à ce moment, qu'elle vit qu'il laissa tomber le voile qu'il avait sur le visage tout ce temps, pour lui montrer à quel point il était vulnérable. Elle le voyait d'un autre angle, celui qu'il n'a jamais voulu laisser quelqu'un découvrir ni exploiter, même pas elle.

-« Après la confrontation à l'aéroport, on s'est retrouver en Sibérie comme tu le sais, et puis j'ai découvert... Qui était l'assassin de mes parents… » En disant ces mots Tony regarda Pepper, elle qui n'avait pas trouvé les mots, trop étonné et choqué par ce qu'elle avait entendu. Puis il ajouta en baissant finalement ses yeux sur ses mains qu'il triturait.

-« c'est Bucky... » Il sourit tristement en rajoutant encore et encore

-« Steve était au courant » et encore

-« il l'a défendu quand je l'ai attaqué » Et finalement

-« Il a détruit mon réacteur… »

Pepper leva une main à sa bouche. Comment une telle chose peut-elle arrivé ? Comment avait Tony réussi à avoir cette vérité, ce fardeau qu'il portait à lui tout seul pendant deux mois et demi. Elle se rapprochait de lui et l'obligea à mettre sa tête entre ses bras. Tony Stark était l'homme le plus fort qu'elle connaissait et ça c'était une vérité que personne n'a déduite.

* * *

Après le départ de Pepper, Tony s'était servis quelque verre de vin et était descendu dans une pièce annexe à son atelier. Là ou gardait le nouveau matériel. Il parcourra quelques mètres et trouva ce qu'il chercha. Il la regarda plusieurs minutes l'admirant presque, admirant une telle source de douleur. Il soupira, termina son verre et délaissa la pièce pour aller se chercher un autre alcool plus fort.

Alors qu'il passait son salon, il vit quelque chose bouger au coin gauche de son œil, il tourna sa tête, et quelle surprise ! Une araignée en glaçon était devant la fenêtre entrain de se geler les miches. Tony resta interdit quelques secondes avant d'accourir vers la porte et d'ouvrir à Peter Parker. Il le laissa entrer avant de s'exclamait avec un ton mauvais :

-« Mais bon sang gamin Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? »

Ce dernier baissa la tête et ne savait plus où se mettre. Stark n'était pas vraiment en état de s'occuper de ses problèmes d'adolescent super-héros. Il soupira et passa sa main sur son visage et se ravisa. Son humeur était effroyable pour des raisons personnels il ne devait pas réagir comme ça.

-« Je vous ai appelé plusieurs fois et vous n'avez pas répondu je croyais qu'il vous a arrivé quelque chose » dit Spiderman.

-« Ou peux être que je ne voulais pas répondre et avoir la paix pour une fois » répliqua Tony emporté par sa colère. Il regarda le jeune se renfrogner. Il regarda le jeune.

-« je... um... Désolé Mr. Stark… » Dit il en se retournant pour se dirigea vers la porte. Tony fut étonné en le voyant partir comme ça, ne pensant pas aux conséquences. Tony se maudit puis arrêta le jeune en lui demandant où il comptait aller.

-« Je... Je croyais que vous vouliez rester seul... » Bégaya Peter

-« Tu ne vas pas sortir en plein orage voyant... » Soupira le plus âgé. C'était la merde. Tony avait envie de se noyer dans de l'alcool toute la soirée et ne pas penser a demain. Mais maintenant que le gamin s'est introduit indirectement dans sa soirée il devait s'en tenir à ses responsabilités et s'occuper de ce jeune.

-« vas prendre une douche chaude je te prépare des vêtements, ajouta finalement Tony en se détournant de son interlocuteur pour se diriger vers sa chambre en maudissant toute sorte de divinité ou qui conque qui le détestait assez pour lui foutre la merde dans sa vie.

Il entra dans la pièce et tenta de trouver quelque chose de convenable pour le jeune garçon. Jeune. Il sourit ironiquement. Il se regarda dans le miroir. ''Alors Tony on s'amuse à pourrir la nouvelle génération ? Tu pouvais faire mieux quand même. Le vexer alors qu'il est venu te rendre visite toi son exemple'' Il frappa la porte du dressing de toute ses force regarda le miroir et cria « JE NE VEUX PLUS ÊTRE TOI » c'est vrai, il ne voulait plus être lui-même, ce fantôme à l'allure de grand homme. Il en avait assez de tout ce baratin qu'il servait à tous ceux qui voulait entendre, donc à peu pré tout le monde. Il était à bout, éreinté, peiné et souffrait seul dans son coin. Il détestait ce qu'il devenait et ne trouvait aucune solution à son problème. Il prit la direction de la chambre d'ami et décida d'abandonner sa soirée de bourrage de gueule pour faire le baby-sitter. Sa main le brulait affreusement, il devait mettre de la glace sur ça. Il déposa un pull à l'effigie d'AC/DC et un vieux short ainsi qu'un nouveau sous-vêtement sur le lit et demanda à Jarvis de montrer la direction à Peter quand il sortira de la douche. Il alla dans le salon et s'asseyait en mettant de la musique à un volume très élevé. Il se reprit à penser au jeune garçon qui prenait une douche dans la salle de bain. Il repensa à comment il a combattu lors de la confrontation de Berlin. Il s'était bien débrouiller pour faire galérer les Avengers et c'était qu'un ado de 18 ans. Il rit d'un rire léger mais quand même vrai quand il repensa à comment Parker avait surpris Cap en lui prenant son bouclier. Mais déchanta rapidement en se rappelant de ce dernier. Il avait encore perdu un ami et malheureusement il est devenu un ennemi plus qu'autre chose. Il s'affala complètement sur le dos du canapé la tête dirigeait vers le plafond. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants ne voulant pas penser à ce sujet. Il garda un petit peu trop longtemps ses yeux fermé puisqu'il s'endormit presque aussitôt due au manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours.

« Tony... »

-« Maman c'est toi ? Tu me manques… » S'entendit Tony murmurait

« Mr. Stark... Ce n'ai que moi » Tony entendit brièvement une voix familière mais ne se réveilla pas et continua de dormir. Il ne le savait pas encore mais la personne qui lui avait parlé, avait empêché l'ingénieur de faire ce même cauchemar encore et encore.


	5. Chapter 5

WHEN THE PARTY'S OVER

Peter avait pris une bonne douche bien chaude pour se débarrasser de la sensation de froid qu'il avait quelque minutes plus-tôt. Il repensa alors au propriétaire des lieux. Mr. Stark avait une mine horrible et Peter ne voulait rajouter au millionnaire plus de désagrément qu'il ne lui en causait déjà. Il revoyait dans sa tête le corps amincis et les joues creuses qu'avait le plus vieux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, sois le laisser tout seul, soit lui tenir compagnie pour chasser les pensée morne de ce dernier. Parker avait compris qu'Iron Man était dans cet état à cause de ce qui s'est passé à Berlin et en Sibérie. Il ne savait pas exactement les détails mais sa théorie était plus de la déduction qu'autre chose. Personne, aucun des Avengers ou ce qu'il en restait ne demanda à le contacter lui Spiderman, le super héro qui s'est emparé du bouclier de Steve Rogers. Il soupira en tournant le robinet pour arrêter le jet d'eau chaude qui était propulsé sur son corps pour sortir et positionner une serviette extrêmement moelleuse sur ses hanches. Il en prit une autre pour ses cheveux et s'en alla de la salle de bain dès qu'il sortit, la voix de Jarvis l'interpella lui montrant le chemin pour le guider vers la chambre d'ami. Il trouva immédiatement des vêtements un peu trop grand pour lui. Pourtant dès qu'il mit le t-shirt d'AC/DC il adorait la texture de ce dernier et se surprit à aimer l'odeur qui s'en dégagea. Tout propre et habillé, Peter se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva Tony entrain de regarder le plafond, sauf que ce dernier semblait endormit quand il s'approcha de le lui. Il devait être vraiment fatigué pour s'endormir aussi rapidement. Parker repéra une couverture un peu plus loin sur le divan qu'il attrapa et la mit avec précaution sur le plus vieux pour ne pas le réveiller. Il préféra le laisser se reposer et partir quand la pluie s'arrêtera.

-« Maman c'est toi ? Tu me manques… » Murmura Iron Man dans son sommeil.

Peter se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, Il ne savait pas quoi faire alors qu'a coté de lui Tony Stark faisait un rêve - ou un cauchemar - sur sa défunte mère. Il ne voulait ni le réveiller ni le laisser dans cet état. Il ne savait vraiment que faire puisqu'il ne voulait pas blesser l'héro alors qu'il était déjà en proie à des souffrances plus importantes. Il chuchota alors à son tour peu sûr de lui :

« Mr. Stark... Ce n'ai que moi » Tony entendit brièvement une voix familière mais ne se réveilla pas et continua de dormir. Peter ne le savait pas encore mais il avait empêché l'ingénieur de faire ce même cauchemar encore et encore.

L'orage se faisait plus violent et Peter se maudit de ne jamais regarder la météo avant de sortir. Il prit alors son téléphone et s'éloigna un peu de Stark en allant parcourir les longs couloirs de la Penthouse. Il composa le numéro de sa tante et essaya de se composer un air détendu pour que cette dernière ne se doute du mensonge qu'il allait lui dire. Après deux tonalités, elle lui répondit enfin :

-« Peter, dis moi que tu n'es pas dehors en ce temps-ci ! »

-« Hey salut tante May c'est Peter ça va toi ? » Parla alors le jeune en essayant de détendre la femme au bout du fil.

-« oui ça va et toi ? Tu es où ? »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas May je suis chez Ned et avec l'orage je n'ai pas pu sortir, je rentre dès que celle-ci s'arrête d'accord ? »

-« Ils ont annoncé que c'était un orage plutôt violent à la télé je ne crois pas que tu pourras sortir avant une ou deux heures »

Peter éloigna un peu son téléphone pour voir quelle heure il était presque 20h.

-« Je vais voir si je pourrais sortir à cet heure-là sinon je reste chez Ned pour ce soir, et puis on est en week-end alors… » Peter sera les doigts en espérant que sa mère accepte pour qu'il reste un peu plus dans la tour.

-« Bon, demande à ses parents si tu peux en cas ou et envois-moi un message d'accord jeune homme ? » Peter leva son poing en l'air en signe de victoire et répondis le plus rapidement possible à sa tante

-« Merci Tante May, fais attention à toi Je t'aime » Il raccrocha rapidement son téléphone et envoya un message à Ned pour qu'il le couvre en lui promettant de lui raconter plus tard. Il envoie finalement un autre message à sa tante comme quoi les parents de son meilleur ami avaient accepté. Maintenant il fallait qu'il voie si Mr. Stark pourrait le garder pour la nuit, et c'était ça le vrai problème.

-« Gamin t'es là ? » S'écria Stark

-« Oui je suis ici j'arrive » se précipita Peter

Tony s'était levé du canapé et avait attendu le plus jeune au début du couloir et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ce que l'autre lui répondit :

-« J'étais en train de parler à ma tante pour la prévenir que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais sortir pour rentrer, vu qu'il pleut beaucoup. Mhm je me demandais si ça ne vous déranger pas si... Si je passe la nuit ici. » Peter était en train de bégayer comme l'ado qu'il était et il trouva ça assez humiliant. Tony le regarda bizarrement et lui dit :

-« bien-sur que tu me déranges ! J'ai une entreprise à faire tourner et je suis Tony Stark ! Je suis tout le temps occupé en plus d'être un super héro. » Lui qui avait commencé a parlé avec un ton assez hautain, il termina sa phrase en murmurant pas très convaincu de ce qu'il disait. Peter baissa la tête ne savant pas comment se comporter avec Stark.

-« Je me ferais tout petit, en plus, ça vous fera de la compagnie » lança Parker en envoyant un sourire innocent et éclatant au plus vieux. Iron Man le regarda puis en détournant le regard comme troublé et finit par accepter en grommelant comme un vieux papi. Peter se sentit euphorique de pouvoir rester plus de temps avec son idole et suivit ce dernier quand il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le plus vieux prit un verre et une bouteille quelconque et versa une partie de son contenu dans le dit verre. Peter savait qu'il buvait beaucoup voir même beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Il devait alors être très peiné et fatigué par ce qui s'est passé.

-« si tu as faim ou soif tu peux disposer de la cuisine. » Lui Stark en remarquant le jeune le dévisager. Peter sortit de sa torpeur en essayant de garder son esprit vagabond concentré sur une seule chose à la fois.

-« Dites, qu'estce qu'il s'est passer en Sibérie ? » Demanda soudain le plus jeune sans contrôler la barrière de son esprit et de sa bouche faisant ainsi sentir le plus vieux mal à l'aise. Tony but son verre cul-sec et se releva de la chaise où il s'est assit il y a quelques minutes. Il répondit alors sur la défensive en attrapant sa bouteille et en se détournant de l'adolescent :

-« c'est pas tes affaires petit. » Peter se l'intérieur des joues comme le ferait un enfant quand il faisait face à un problème au quel il ne trouvait pas de solution. Et son problème sans solution pour l'instant était Tony Stark. Il le rattrapa alors en lui disant :

-« désolé d'avoir posé une question indiscrète. Vous voulez qu'on fasse un truc ? »

-« Non. » Répondit le plus vieux en continuant son chemin vers sa chambre en dirait.

-« Vous voulez qu'on regarde un film ? » répliqua Peter

-« Non. »

-« Qu'on résolve des trucs énigmatique ? »

-« Non. »

-« Qu'on bricole dans votre atelier ? » Arrivé au pied de la porte Tony ouvrit cette dernière et se retourna vers Spiderman qui faillit lui rentrer dedans en lui disant :

-« Surement pas ! Écoute gamin je ne suis pas ton baby-sitter je vais rester dans ma chambre et j'en sortirais pas alors, fais pas de bêtise et reste sage » Et sur ce, Stark rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte au nez du jeune homme.

Le lycéen baissa la tête déçue et murmura un simple ''d'accord'' et se détourna des appartements de l'ainé. Il prit la sage décision de rester à regarder la télé, se sentant seul et mal à l'aise.

Pendant près d'une heure, Tony resta à regarder la bouteille qu'il n'avait pas touché devant lui, maintenant qu'il était très lucide il entendait tout comme la pluie frappant contre le toit et les fenêtres et la télévision était allumée. Il repensa au jeune Spiderman qui était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt. Il était la seule personne qui était venu lui rendre visite pour savoir comment il allait. À part Pepper et Rhodey bien-sûr. Il prit son téléphone et demanda à Jarvis de lui passer tous les moments où Peter était là depuis son arrivé. Il fixa son téléphone où les images accélérée d'une certaine araignée frigorifiée, défilait puis leur discussion, son passage à la douche. Il ralentit alors sur le moment où il était sortit de cette dernière et remarqua que pour son âge, son corps était bien plus mûr. Il continua à accélérer alors et intercepta la discussion téléphonique qu'il eut avec sa Tante et que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entendit Peter mentir sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tony verrouilla son téléphone et passa une main sur son visage. Le jeune homme était venu pour lui et il l'a rembarré comme une merde. Il prit son courage a deux mains et décida de faire confiance pour cette fois, il eut l'intime conviction qu'il n'allait pas le regretter mais il craignait encore, l'interaction sociale même avec une seule personne. Tony se leva lentement, s'avança vers la porte et lança un dernier regard vers la bouteille d'alcool qui était posé sur le sol. Il s'arrêta pour la dernière fois avant de rejoindre Peter et murmura pour lui-même :

-« La fête est finit ».


	6. Chapter 6

BURY A FRIEND

Peter était assit tranquillement sur le canapé du salon de Mr. Stark et regardait un film d'action avec un volume très bas. Il ne suivait pas vraiment les événements de ce dernier puisqu'il était perdu dans ses pensée qui tourné autour d'un certain millionnaire génie et super-héros. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Stark, il était pourtant venu gentiment lui rendre visite et s'est trempé en entier parce que personne n'a voulu le laisser entrer ou voir Tony. Puis il y repensa plusieurs fois et se dit que finalement il aurait dû prendre rendez-vous peut-être. Peter soupira puis entendit les pas du plus vieux se dirigeait vers le salon, où il se trouvait. Il avança puis se vautra près de lui. Un silence gênant et un Spiderman mal à l'aise plus tard, Iron Man prit enfin la parole :

« -pas ouf comme accueil huh ? » Peter ne savait décidément plus ou se mettre et garda le silence tout en fixant la télévision.

« - écoute petit, je suis désolé, je ne suis pas en forme ces derniers temps comme tu peux le constater » ajouta Stark en passant sa main sur son visage, las de ce qu'il était et ce qu'il était devenu. Rien ne s'arrangeait et le venu du plus jeune n'aidait en rien pour l'instant.

« - ce n'ai pas grave Mr. Stark je ne voulais pas déranger mais vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone et j'avais du temps libre. Et puisque personne ne me laissait passer par les portes principales j'ai dû accéder a l'immeuble par le toit ».

« -Désolé pour ça, je ne croyais pas que tu te pointerais » murmura Tony. Il souffla un grand coup puis il ajouta :

« -Comme il pleut, les pizzas mettrais trop de temps à arriver. Spaghetti ? » Le visage de Peter s'éclaira et un sourire étira ses lèvres en un rien de temps. Il sentait une douce euphorie s'installer dans l'air en prenant conscience que le plus âgé allait rester en sa compagnie et n'allait pas rejeter sa présence. En tout cas, plus maintenant. Il hocha positivement et vivement de la tête, ayant déjà l'eau à la bouche. Tony se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine et le jeune le suivit aussitôt.

« -Humm je préfère des nouilles sautée. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Ça doit être un tour de passe-passe » s'exclama soudain Tony qui s'arrêta Juste devant les deux marches qui élevait la cuisine du salon. Faisant ainsi Peter entré en collision avec son dos. Il se tourna et trouva le plus jeune avec les oreilles rougis de sa petite humiliation.

« -Rien de cassé ? »

« -Hum non rien, dit Spiderman en époussetant ses vêtements de taches invisible, Des nouilles sautées me vont très bien »

Tony acquiesça et se tourna vers l'un des capteurs au plafond :

« -Jarvis, déniche moi une liste des ingrédients qu'il me faut »

« - _c'est fait monsieur, pour deux personnes vous aurez besoin de : 1 poireau, 83.5 g de champignon, 1 carotte, 1/3 de courgette, Soja frais qui facultatif, 1/3 d'un poivron rouge, 83.5 g de filet de poulet de porc ou de bœuf comme vous le souhaitez, 83.5 g de nouilles sautées et de la Sauce soja pour l'assaisonnement ainsi que du poivre et de l'huile d'olive_. »

Tony se stoppa dans sa démarche fit un rictus et s'exclama

« -C'est bien plus de ce que j'ai mangé depuis trois jours » sa phrase s'accompagna avec un rire bas.

« _-Miss Potts en sera plus que ravis, si je puis dire _» si une IA pouvait avoir de l'humour se serait bien Jarvis. Puis Tony se tourna vers un Peter outré du fait que le millionnaire ne se préoccuper pas plus de sa santé. Tony comprit aussitôt et ne préférant pas parler de ses habitude nutritive décida de faire passer la chose et commença à sortir les pâtes en demandant a ce qui s'avère être son jeune assistant maladroit de sortir les légumes tel que des oignons et des poivrons. Ils commençaient leur travail dans le silence mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait rester bien longtemps sans délier leurs langues.

« -Du coup Jarvis connait… »

« -Comment vont tes étu… » S'exclamèrent les deux hommes au même moment. Tony laissa le plus jeune prendre la parole sans rechigner puisque la conversation aller probablement tourner vers l'IA installée dans les murs de la demeure. Stark incita le jeune à parler sa curiosité étant titillé par la question que voulait poser Peter.

« - Si Jarvis avait une connaissance aussi étendu, commença l'adolescent, alors il connait la recette secrète du pâté de crabe* ? » À la fin de la phrase le milliardaire aboya un rire rauque et très amusé par la question du plus jeune qui avait les yeux brillants puis répondit :

« - Eh bien laisse Jarvis te répondre »

« - Bien évidement Monsieur Parker je connais la recette, Jarvis semblât hésiter à parler de tel chose vu que son intelligence était bien au-dessus de fournir une recette d'un dessin animé, Du pâté de crabe, voulait-vous que je la vous dévoile ? »

« -Peut-être un autre jour Jarvis, merci » répondit un Peter gêné de par cette situation peu habituelle. Jarvis semblait grommelait un « heureusement » sauf qu'il a juste répondus un « je vous en pris » sec. Encore une fois, si une IA avait des émotions ou quelques avis personnel, vu son créateur ce ne serait pas étonnant. Stark, amusé par la situation ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant le plus jeune des deux être troublé par son assistant électronique. Le milliardaire décida à meubler le silence calme qui c'était encore posé entre eux pour demander comment aller les études du plus jeune.

« - toujours aussi ennuyant et ridiculement facile, répondit ce dernier pas intéressé le moins du monde par ce sujet quand il hésita à parler mais se retourna vers Stark en demandant, Hum es-que, ma bourse pour le MIT tient toujours ? » Ce dernier se retourna également vers le lycéen lâcha les ustensiles qui était entre ses mains et vint se caler contre la table à manger, face à Peter.

« - écoute, malgré ce qui s'est passer a Berlin, ce que tu fais en tant que super-héros n'a pas de répercussion sur ta personne, et jusqu'à là je n'ai évidement pas changer d'avis sur ta bourse puisque tu es une personne très intelligente et qui je pense pourrais grimper les échelons très vite, Tony hésita et se pinça l'arête de son nez, Tout le monde n'a pas était aussi chanceux que moi a ton âge et je voudrais te fournir l'aide qu'il te faut puisque l'intelligence ne fait pas tout. Je voudrais t'aider à aller dans le droit chemin, même si je dirais que mon influence n'est pas des plus honorables » Le milliardaire pensa à comment il était à l'âge de Peter, il était insouciant de la vie, il avait tout pour lui, l'argent la célébrité l'entourage et pourtant, il avait toujours manqué quelque chose, une chose qu'il savait pourrais réchauffer le métal de son réacteur ark. Tony secoua la tête et fixa Parker qui était plus que surpris du vouloir de son ainé à l'aider à construire son avenir. Jusqu'à là aucune personne ne voulait s'impliquer dans ses choix ou son avis sur comment il allait gérer son futur, pourtant Anthony Stark avait soudain une attention particulière pour ce dernier. Peter se sentit soudain projeter vers le futur, au côté d'Iron Man étant Spiderman ainsi qu'aux coté de Tony Stark qui le couvait d'un regard protecteur qu'un mentor aurait pour son protéger. L'envie de se rapprocher de lui se fit soudaine et une figure paternelle s'offrait à lui comme une porte ouverte. Il sentit reprendre le court du temps et rattraper le présent éloignant ses divagations futuristes loin dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait s'enflammer pour quelques mots prononcés ou quelques intentions partagée. Peter acquiesça à la réponse de Tony et se détourna pour émincer les oignons. C'était le signal pour dissiper cette conversation. Mais ses yeux embué dû au découpage du légume fit l'amusement du plus vieux qui s'exclama :

« -Alors comme ça mon petit speech t'a ému ? » Parker rougis de tout son visage ses oreilles ainsi que le début de sa nuque -si cela était possible- à l'accusation émit à son égard.

« -Non ! C'est l'effet de l'oignon ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! ! » Feula le jeune. Tony émit un rire amusé en attrapant le second oignon.

« -Le contraire ne m'aurez pas étonné gamin, voyant voir comment cet oignon est prêt à se défendre contre mon couteau HA ! » Stark se saisit du couteau sur le plan de travail et l'enfonça sauvagement dans le légume. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et le karma frappa. Du liquide gicla et Tony criait déjà. Ses yeux brulaient de la soudaine attaque d'acide dans ses yeux se dépêchant de les rincer sous un regard semi-amusé et semi-inquiet d'une araignée.

«- vais enterrer cet oignon » grommela un Iron Man pas très content.

*Référence à la recette secrète du pâté de crabe de Bob l'éponge du restaurent le "crabe croustillant".

HEY LES CUISSES DE POULET COMMENT CA VA ? Je suis extrêmement désolé du retard que j'ai pris je ne croyais pas que j'allais perdre le fil du temps autant. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous à plus. Et s'il vous plait lâcher un petit commentaire des familles ça fait extrêmement plaisir et ça m'encourage de ouf. C'est mon carburant quoi. Merci encore *heart*


	7. Chapter 7

The End of The world

Après avoir mangé leur repas et avoir bien rit de l'incident de l'oignon, Tony et Peter c'était assit sur le canapé dans un silence calme. Mais pas aussi calme que l'aurez voulu Stark. Le plus jeune semblait avoir des questions auxquelles devrait répondre l'ingénieur sauf qu'il n'était pas d'humeur de raconter quoique ce soit, surtout qu'il l'avait fait la mâtiné avec Miss Potts. Alors discrètement Tony essaya de dériver le sujet le plus loin possible du centre de la conversation ce qui marcha d'une façon ou d'une autre car lui-même était intéressé par la conversation qu'il avait avec Peter se partageant différents avis sur un projet qui fut présenter a la Sark expo quelque années plus tôt quand Peter remarqua qu'il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir.

« -Jarvis quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda Stark

« _-22h38 Monsieur »_

Le milliardaire secoua la tête et s'exclama calmement :

« -Bon, je vais te garder ici pour ce soir je te ferais raccompagner par happy demain » Il commença à se lever décidant qu'il était temps que le jeune aille se coucher mais ce dernier le stoppa en parlant d'une petite voix légèrement nerveuse :

« -es que… On pourrait jeter un coup d'œil à votre atelier Mr. Stark ? » Tony hésita puis se remémora de la pièce laisser derrière lui depuis quelque temps, gardant trop de souvenirs douloureux. Ne voulant pas laisser paraitre l'appréhension sur son visage il allait se détourner du plus jeune pour refuse mais avant même qu'il prononce une quelque sorte de négation qu'une faible pression sur la manche de sa chemise se fit ressentir et son regard tomba sur le regard de chien battus de Peter qui murmura un petit « s'il vous plait » le suppliant du regard. Stark soupira abandonnant l'idée de lui refuser ceci. Il se saisit de la main qui le tenait et attira Peter pour qu'il se lève rapidement. Le contacte frêle et court l'électrisa plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il ne se sentait pas de penser au cause de cela et laissa un Peter excité se dirigea vers son atelier. Le jeune homme allait très certainement ravivait des souvenirs et rouvrir des plaies qu'il avait soigneusement ignoré. Il regarda l'adolescent devant lui, sa démarche timide mais sur, sa stature droite et pourtant vouté en se présentant devant une impressionnante porte qui devait être comme un bienvenu au paradis pour le jeune. Seulement, maintenant qu'il le voyait, qu'il voyait vraiment se qui se cachait derrière Spiderman, il ne manqua pas la ressemblance flagrante a sa propre personne, Peter était sur de lui, pouvait agir sans réfléchir, avoir un esprit vagabond malgré son sérieux et sa concentration. Il lui ressemblait définitivement.

Ils parcouraient l'atelier assez rapidement puisqu'il n'avait plus trop de nouvelles créations à l'actualité. Sauf que le regard de Peter se posa sur un avant bras de son armure posé là, trainant sans réelle raison. L'attention particulière de Peter amusait un peu Stark, il voulait s'approcher mais le jeune craignait d'être réprimander ou à recevoir une tape sur les doigts.

« -Tu veux l'essayer gamin ? » Les yeux écarquillait de ce dernier lui prouva a quel point il était surpris de son offre avant de souffler quelques mots d'incrédulité mais acquiesça positivement en hochant la tête vigoureusement. Parker se dirigea vers le plan de travaille a quelque mètre de lui et Tony le suivit lentement essayant d'apprivoiser les gestes nerveux du plus jeune. Malgré son excitation qui fit trembler légèrement ses mains, ses geste était sur mais quelque peux amateur. Alors Tony se positionna derrière lui et superposa son avant bras sous celui du plus jeune et commença à le diriger et lui donner plusieurs instruction.

« - Tu devrais essayer de ne pas laisser le coup contrebalancer ton poids car c'est puissant, mais je crois que tu pourrais t'en sortir facilement avec tes capacité d'araignée. Il faut juste que tu place ton bras dans un bon angle comme ça, voila » expliqua Tony en bougent légèrement le bras au dessus du sien. « - Il ne te reste plus qu'a viser » Peter inclina la tête de façon a viser le mur d'en face mais évidement n'enclencha pas le réacteur pour ne pas provoquer des dégâts.

« - La prochaine fois peut-être je dis bien peux être que je te laisserai essayer de tirer dans un espace libre sans faire de dégâts » s'exclama Stark en s'éloignant du plus jeune qui avait les yeux brillants et émerveiller par tout ce qui se passer. Il enleva précautionneusement le gant mécanique de sa main avant d'aller le poser où il se trouvé au départ, quand son regard fut attirer par une table au fond de la pièce dos a leur position initiale. La couverture ne cacher pas l'intégralité de l'objet en dessous qui s'avère être le bouclier de Capitaine America. Il se tourna vers Tony qui avait captait son regard vers le bout de métal en sale état avant de se précipiter vers ce dernier et de le couvrir entièrement. Peter allait poser la question que Stark attendait qu'il pose, seulement il le devança et annonça avec une pointe amère dans sa voix :

« -Je ne voudrais pas en parler Peter, pas pour l'instant » le jeune le regarda puis sourit comme il le faisait toujours comme si il pouvait illuminer la pièce et le réconforta en soufflant joyeusement que ce n'était pas grave. Ils quittèrent la pièce et se décidèrent a vraiment aller se coucher sans grande cérémonie.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Peter se coucha dans le lit de la chambre d'amis et se saisit de son téléphone. Il ouvrit sa messagerie et envoya un message a Ned lui demandant si il était réveiller, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**Peter P**, _00 :32_

Hey Ned, t'es là ?

**Ned L**, _00 :35_

_Yo mec, alors raconte !_

**Peter P**, _00 :35_

Raconter quoi ?

**Ned L**_, 00 :35_

_Ce que t'a fait à la tour Stark, tu m'as dit que tu passais le bas puis tu me demander de te couvrir pour ce soir._

**Peter P**, _00 :36_

Ah oui ! Je reste ici ce soir a cause de l'orage Mr. Stark ne voulait pas que je rentre aussi tard et c'était pour May, je ne crois pas qu'elle serait contente d'apprendre que je reste ici pour la nuit.

**Ned L**, _00 :36_

_Trop cool mec ! Si ça se trouve tu dors sur le même lit sur lequel un des Avengers a dormit._

**Peter P**, _00 :37 _

Je ne crois pas non…Et en plus au début il ne voulait pas de m présences, mais je crois qu'il était juste irrité puisqu'il est sortit un peu plus tard et puis on a cuisiné et on a mangé c'était trop bien mais ce n'est pas la meilleure !

**Ned L**, _00 :38_

_MEC t'a bouffé avec Iron Man quesqu'il y a de mieux !?_

**Peter P**, _00 :38_

Je suis entré dans l'atelier…

**Ned L**, _00:38_

_Nooooon…_

**Peter P**, _00:38_

Si…J'ai même essayé l'avant bras de son armure…

**Ned L**, _00 :38_

_Tu te fous de ma gueule pas vraie ?_

Peter sourit comme un enfant a qui on aurait donné un grand carton de jouets a la mention du moment qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt a l'atelier. Il omit bien-sûr certains détails de la soirée qu'il jugeait trop intime pour le partager même à son meilleur pote car cela impliquait Mr. Stark et il ne voulait pas faire de boulette en racontant qu'il avait aperçu le bouclier de captain america. Il eu un fou rire quand il racontait l'épisode de l'oignon a son ami qui avait dut lui aussi en rire. Il salua finalement son ami avant de déposer son téléphone sur la table à son chevet et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Quand a Stark, il était en train de regarder le plafond une main derrière son crane pour le sur élever un peu. Il repensait a cette journée plus que mouvementé. Il y avait d'abord Rhodey, Pepper ensuite Peter. Mais les moments avec Peter était tellement plus légers. Il ne savait pas la vérité et Tony se délecta de l'effet de ne pas être regarder avec pitié. Même si le garçon était un Fan incontestable d'Iron Man il sentait qu'il appréciait a sa juste valeur, pas un outil de guerre mais un esprit ouvert et cultivé, pas un héro qui faisait de la pub ou frimer mais quelqu'un qui voulait aider. Il savait depuis longtemps que Parker était un jeune homme des plus appréciable et avec qui il pourrait avoir des affinités social. Tony secoua la tête et chassa ces pensés de son esprit.

« -Alors je m'en suis sortis Jarvis ? »

« -_Comme vous le faites toujours Monsieur_ » dit l'IA d'une voix basse.

Tony soupira et se tourna sur le coté en essayant de gagner un peu de repos.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Le lendemain Matin fut relativement calme puisque Peter était encore endormis et que Stark aussi avait saisit l'opportunité d'avoir quelque heure de sommeil non encombré de ses terreurs et ne c'était réveiller qu'a 11h. Il demanda à Jarvis de réveiller le jeune homme endormis dans la chambre d'ami avant d'aller mettre la cafetière en route et de profiter de ce court laps de temps pour aller prendre une douche rapide et de se changer. Il sortit au même temps de sa chambre qu'un Peter presque endormit sur patte. Il le salua et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Tony prépara un chocolat pour le gamin dans sa cuisine et se servit lui-même une bonne tasse de caféine. Puis le jeune se servit un bol de céréales toujours dans le silence du réveille. C'était calme.

Après le petit déjeuner, Peter se doucha et reprit ses vêtements de la veille laissant la pile que Tony lui avait prêtée sur le lit. Stark l'attendait devant sa porte pour le raccompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur principale en lui disant que happy l'attendait à l'accueil. Ils partagèrent quelques mots avant que Parker ne rentre dans la boite métallique et fit signe de sa main au plus âgé. Avant que les portes ne se referment Peter entendit un « reviens un de ces quatre gamin » qui le fit sourire sincèrement. Mr. Stark appréciait assez sa présence pour lui proposer de repasser.

Rien ne pouvait enlever le sourire des lèvres du jeune, pas même la fin du monde.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Et voila un autre chapitre, laissait un petit commentaire si ça vous a plût !


End file.
